bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Doue/Fanfic: Knowledge is Power
Fanfic Time! This is the post where I store all my fanfics. You can see the prologue here. Chapter 1 for reals ???: I was born in an obscure path, as a Dart Monkey during the 3rd bloon war. All of my friends were dart monkeys too. It was very boring. We decided to change when the right time came. I found my type in the 4th bloon war. Magic was a beautiful thing. ???: My friends changed their class a while before the 6th bloon war, when there were many more advancements. They all specialized in what they did. They were at the top of their league. And so was I. ???: One day, tragedy struck. A few bloons started appearing. We were prepared, but with the new properties, they snuck past us like nobody's business. Many monkeys died. Including my parents, an expert bommerang thrower and a Bomb Tower operator. ???: I worked as hard as I could with my magic from then on. Until one day... ---- The monkey general, Super Monkey VI, was calming the citizens of Monkey Town. Meanwhile, Adam, Mike, and Fred were watching from a distance. Super Monkey: CALM DOWN EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT I'VE CALLED THE ARMY THEY WILL BE HERE SOON Adam: He's not very calm. Mike: Nope. Fred: So do we train to fight off the army or something? Mike: Yup. we need to upgrade in order to defeat the bloons. Adam: How do we do that? Mike: Go to your designated upgrade area? Fred: But what about the bloons? Adam: Why so many questions? Mike: Guys, we need to hurry up if we want to fight back quickly. Don't you remember the tragedy that led us to belive the bloon may have been planning another war? Adam: Yes. 93 Monkeys died! Soon after that, 3 monkeys and Wizard Lord's assistant disappeared! Fred: You mean died? Mike: GUYS, hurry up and get training! Fanfics are boring if you just stand arond and chat all day! 5 hours later... Fred: I am now 2/2! I'M RICH! AHAHAHAHA- Mike: Me too. Adam: Shut up and get popping! Hundreds of bloons came, some no one has ever seen before. Adam: Help me kill these bloons! Red Bloon: Die! Adam: *shoots red bloon* Lead Bloon: DIE! Mike: *squishes with boulder* Rainbow Bloon: DDDIIIEE- Ooh, food! Fred: *Catches rainbow bloon, selling it* Suddenly, a bloon they've never seen before appears. Adam: Woah, what is that? Mike: I dunno. It looks like a black bloon from over here. Fred: Are you blind? It's obviously a white bloon! Adam: It's both! Random Ninja Monkey: According to the bloon database, it's a Two-Faced Bloon. Mike: What does it do? Ninja Monkey: Gotta go! Bloons are appearing! Two-Faced Bloon: *turns and faces with black side* Hah! I am indestructible! *Music plays* Adam: Fire! Adam shoots, Mike digs up boulders, and Fred tries to hit Two-Faced Bloon with a fishing rod. Despite all this, Two-Face Bloon seems unfazed. Adam: Wha- HOW?! Mike: He IS indestructible! Fred: We'll never know the secret! Two-Faced Bloon: Hah! I am impoppable! Suddenly, chains appear around Two-Faced Bloon and a psyche-lock appears in the middle. Adam: (This is getting more like Ace Attorney by the second...) Mike: Oh no! Whatever will we do! Fred: adam, why are you staring at Two-Faced Bloon? Did you find out the secret? Adam: No, but I see a psyche-lock! Mike: You don't even have the power to do that what is up with you Adam: I have the evidence to break your psyche-locks! Two-Faced Bloon: Huh? Adam: We've only been attacking your black side, right? Two-Faced Bloon: Um, yeah..? Adam: Well, what would happen if we attacked your white side? Two-Faced Bloon: Ack! Adam: According to the Bloonopedia, Black Bloons and White Bloons have different immunities. Two-Faced Bloon: So? Adam: But you have a black and white side! If the bloonopedia is true, then we can assume that we will be able to damage the white side of you! Two-Faced Bloon: Wha- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Suddenly the psyche-lock breaks. Two-Faced Bloon: You've found out my secret! Ooh, what's that shiny piece of rock you've got there? Mike: *Pops in 1 hit with boulder* Fred: I don't belive that we spent so much time on such a weak bloon! Mike: Yeah, ww should have been attacking that. Adam & Fred: OH MY GOD, IT'S A- END Chapter 2 ???: Illegal! ---- A Z.O.M.G. appears on the battlefield. Why? These used to be very uncommon! Adam: This is the first time I've seen a ZOMG in a while... Fred: I've only seen pictures! Mike: Really? Z.O.M.G. PREPARE. FOR OBLITERATION. ASDFGHJKL. Adam: Who's piloting this thing? Z.O.M.G.: NO ONE. HAVE YOU HEARD OF Q458R8D8QO INTELEGENCE? Mike: Um, looks like your fingering was messed up. ZOMG Pilot: Dammit, you found out. Fred: Who are you? Pilot: I am a renowned general from the Bloon Empire. I am... Suddenly a MOAB Assassin hits the Z.O.M.G., knocking it far away and dealing some damage. Suddenly, a bunch of BFBs come and start destroying buildings. Purple Bloons kidnap monkeys. Monkey Tank: EVERYONE FIRE! The ZOMG is hit right in the engines. Pilot: NO! QUICK MY TRUSTY BLIMP, GET BACK ON TRACK! Wait... NO! NOT THERE! The ZOMG crashes into a group of BFBs. There are explosions everywhere. Adam shoots some of the remaining bloons. Black Bloon: Hah! NONE WILL SURVIVE! Mike runs the black bloon over with a boulder, and Adam shoots the rest. Suddenly... ???: HEEEEELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A HORDE OF ROCK BLOONS! Mike: Rock Bloons? AFK Category:Blog posts